pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style)
2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Clawgrip (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lyndsay (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Alicia Keys *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Barbra Streisand *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Clawgrip My Bad *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Disgust Clawgrip.png|Clawgrip as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Category:2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG